Quem Sabe Um Dia Eu Volto A Te Procurar
by MorangoDoHyuk
Summary: Sasuke volta para Konoha tentando reconstruir sua vida com seus amigos e "sua" Sakura. Mas não é como antes, Sakura cresceu e não sofre mais por amor. Será que os dois ainda podem ficar juntos? Obs: SongFic.
1. Implora pelo meu amor

Sasuke voltou a Konoha depois de entender o verdadeiro significado do sacrifício de Itachi. Voltou para reconstruir sua vida ao lado da sua doce Sakura-chan, do seu "irmão" Naruto e todos aqueles que acreditavam nele mesmo depois de tentar destruir a vila. Mas Sakura estava diferente. Tinha decidido não sofrer mais por amor, não sofrer mais por ele.

_Não era pra você se apaixonar__  
__Era só pra gente ficar__  
__Eu te avisei!__  
__Meu bem eu te avisei__  
__Você sabia que eu era assim__  
__Paixão de uma noite que logo tem fim__  
__Eu te falei meu bem eu te falei_

Ele se envolveu com Sakura achando que ela ainda o amava e que casaria com ele. Mas ela o avisou que isso não aconteceria.

**~ flash back on ~**

Sakura: se é o que você quer, podemos ficar juntos sim. Cuidado! Não se apegue muito a mim.  
Sasuke: você não vai querer me deixar.  
Sakura: Não se iluda Sasuke.

**~ flash back off ~**

E era o que estava acontecendo agora. Ela o largara e por isso ele estava sofrendo. Depois de uma noite, eles não tinham mais nada.

_Não vai ser tão fácil assim__  
__Você me ter nas mãos__  
__Logo você que era acostumada__  
__A brincar com outro coração_

E agora se lembrava de quando foi tirar satisfações com Sakura.

**~ flash back on ~**

Sasuke: O que posso fazer para ter você para sempre?  
Sakura: Não existe um sempre. Somos diferentes, não é como antes onde eu fazia tudo por você e você me esnobava assim como todas as outras garotas, você brincou com todas nós.

_Não venha me perguntar__  
__Qual a melhor saída__  
__Eu sofri muito por amor__  
__Agora eu vou curtir a vida_

Sasuke: o que vou fazer então?  
Sakura: não sei... mas eu consegui me recuperar, você também vai conseguir.

**~ flash back off ~**

_Chora, me liga, implora__  
__Meu beijo de novo__  
__Me pede socorro__  
__Quem sabe eu vou te salvar__  
__Chora, me liga, implora__  
__Pelo meu amor__  
__Pede por favor__  
__Quem sabe um dia eu volto a te procurar_

Sasuke foi jantar com Naruto na barraca de lamen para ver se conseguia esfriar a cabeça. Conversava com Naruto. Tudo estava bem até a rosada surgir com seu novo parceiro.  
Ela foi cumprimenta-los. Depois do tchau ela se aproximou de Sasuke e disse em seu ouvido:  
– Quem sabe um dia eu volto a te procurar.


	2. A gente inventa

Teu amor é uma mentira

Que a minha vaidade quer

E o meu, poesia de cego

Você não pode ver

Quem eu quero enganar? Sai e eu não nos amamos. Não conseguimos enganar a nós mesmos e nem nossos amigos. No fim sempre volto para o Sasuke-kun.

Fingimos esse amor porque Sai aumenta meu ego, mas no fim tudo é uma farsa, o amor dele é uma grande mentira que eu aceito para me sentir melhor e o meu é aquele que ele não pode sentir porque está voltado a outro. No fundo sabemos que somos dois grandes mentirosos vivendo em mentiras para tentar ganhar a felicidade. E sabemos que não vamos conseguir se não for com quem amamos de verdade.

Não pode ver que no meu mundo

Um troço qualquer morreu

Num corte lento e profundo

Entre você e eu

Se eu sentia ou ao menos achava que sentia alguma coisa alem de amizade pelo Sai, sei agora que nunca senti amor. E no fim ele sabe que também me vê do mesmo modo. Somos apenas dois amigos saciando suas sedes de amor sabendo que nunca haverá uma mudança de sentimentos.

O nosso amor a gente inventa

Pra se distrair

E quando acaba, a gente pensa

Que ele nunca existiu

Criamos esse "amor" para evitar pensar em quem amamos de verdade. _Sasuke-kun._Mas quando tudo acaba, voltamos a ser apenas amigos... a verdade é que nunca deixamos de ser apenas amigos, só que trocavamos favores. Sabemos que tudo nunca existirá, mas vivemos mesmo assim.

O nosso amor a gente inventa, inventa

O nosso amor a gente inventa, inventa

Criamos. Inventamos. Sim, sim... Mas não passa disso. Uma ficção.

Te ver não é mais tão bacana

Quanto a semana passada

Você nem arrumou a cama

Parece que fugiu de casa

A atração não é melhor que o amor. Nunca foi melhor e nem é agora que será. Porque quando tudo termina um de nós foge? Simplesmente não queremos encarar o fato de que tudo não é mais como antes e isso precisa terminar.

Mas ficou tudo fora do lugar

Café sem açúcar, dança sem par

Você podia ao menos me contar

Uma estória romântica

E porque sentimos falta de tantas coisas? Estamos incompletos mas não somos nós dois que nos completamos, sabemos bem quem nos completa. Não é amor o que temos, não se pode fingir que ama, não se pode mentir sobre um par romântico. Nunca existiu.

O nosso amor a gente inventa

Pra se distrair

E quando acaba, a gente pensa

Que ele nunca existiu

Chega de mentiras e frustrações. Melhor acabar o que nunca começou. Sentirei falta do nosso invento, mas o amor cura isso. O amor cura tudo não é? _E por que não ir procurá-lo então?_


	3. Só os loucos sabem

_Agora eu sei exatamente o que fazer,__  
__Bom recomeçar, poder contar com você,__  
__Pois eu me lembro de tudo irmão, eu estava lá também,__  
__Um homem quando esta em paz, não quer guerra com ninguém,_

Sinto muito ter magoado meus amigos. Os únicos que se importaram comigo de verdade. As pessoas que me amavam e eu trai.

Quero que me perdoem, quero ainda que sintam o mesmo que antes. Nunca esqueci o que passamos juntos.

Eu lembro de tudo que os fiz passar. De tudo que eu mesmo me obriguei a passar. Não queria guerra com meus amigos, a vingança cegou tudo que era bom para mim.

_Eu segurei minhas lágrimas, pois não queria demonstrar a emoção,__  
__Já que estava ali só pra observar e aprender um pouco mais sobre a percepção,__  
__Eles dizem que é impossível encontrar o amor sem perder a razão,__  
__Mas pra quem tem pensamento forte, o impossível é só questão de opinião_

Tive que aguentar tudo que via passar pelos seus olhos. Tive que me manter calado para não demonstrar que o que eu mais queria era voltar para Konoha. Me mantive forte para aprender tudo o que seria necessario para matar Itachi –meu irmão que no fim, sempre esteve me protegendo.

O mais dificil... ver quem se importava comigo sofrer pelo que eu fazia, isso se refere a todos de Konoha mas principalmente a "ela", a garota que me fez amar. Sakura. Mas consegui manter meu foco na vingança mesmo que eu ainda pensasse nela.

_E disso os loucos sabem, só os loucos sabem,__  
__Disso os loucos sabem, só os loucos sabem_

Só quem passou por isso pode entender. Espero que ninguém mais saiba sobre o que eu sinto porque só os loucos escolhem o caminho que escolhi...

_Toda positividade eu desejo a você,__  
__Pois precisamos disso, nos dias de luta,__  
__O medo cega os nossos sonhos,__  
__O medo cega os nossos sonhos,_

Mas sempre pensei em todos. Desejava o melhor para meus amigos, mesmo que não fosse o melhor para mim. Tinha medo de ser esquecido, mas se era o melhor, assim o desejei mesmo que isso acabasse com a chance que eu tinha de voltar para a vila e ser recebido por todos.

_Menina linda eu quero morar na sua rua,__  
__Você deixou saudade, você deixou saudade,__  
__Quero te ver outra vez, quero te ver outra vez,__  
__Você deixou saudade,_

Sakura. Desejava vê-la todos os dias... e eu via, em meus pensamentos, aos prantos procurando por mim. Me surpreendi ao ve-la tão mais forte e segura de si, mas senti medo que não me amasse mais.

A única garota que me marcou. A única que queria rever. A única que queria amar.

_Agora eu sei exatamente o que fazer,__  
__Bom recomeçar, poder contar com você,__  
__Pois eu me lembro de tudo irmão, eu estava lá também__  
__Um homem quando está em paz não quer guerra com ninguém._

Queria poder recomeçar e aceito se não me perdoarem...

(Nesse momento Naruto me interrompe me dando um soco).

– Sempre vamos te aceitar Teme.

(E um a um os garotos foram concordando e sorrindo para mim. Agora só me falta "ela").


	4. Dois olhos negros

Depois que as coisas com o Sai foram resolvidas, nos tornamos apenas amigos e ele conseguiu se declarar da maneira dele para quem gostava. Digo da maneira dele, porque foi inusitado...

"_- Você está dizendo que me ama? – escutei a loira perguntar._

_- Não. Nem o amor eu compreendo para saber se é o que eu sinto. Apenas sei que sou tomado por um sentimento de posse, quero você mais do que desejei qualquer outra coisa na minha vida. – Sai respondeu como se fosse o mais obvio a ser dito._

_- Vou tomar isso como demonstração de amor. – ela disse em resposta antes de beija-lo."_

A vontade que eu tenho é de gargalhar toda vez que me lembro dessa cena. Apesar de todo esse tempo que ele está conosco, ainda não conseguiu se habituar a os sentimentos. Penso no quanto é difícil para o meu amigo, mas sei que ele conseguirá superar.

Pelo menos algumas coisas podem ser melhoradas, aprendidas. Mas meu amor pelo Sasuke-kun parece realmente impossível de ser esquecido, desde sempre eu o amo, desde antes mesmo de conhecer sobre ele...

_- Olha filha, o garotinho ali está olhando para você._

_Assim que eu virei a cabeça para saber de quem mamãe falava, eu o vi, o garotinho da qual ela falara. Tinha a minha altura, deveria ter a minha idade e era o garoto mais fofo que eu já havia visto. A pele alva, os cabelos bem escuros e aqueles olhos... Negros e hipnotizantes._

Queria ter coragem de saber  
O que me prende?  
O que me paralisa?  
Serão dois olhos  
Negros como os teus  
Que me farão cruzar a divisa...

_Estava ali parada enquanto ele ainda me encarava, eu não me movi, talvez medo de quebrar o encanto ou medo que... Eu nem sei._

_- Sasuke querido. Vamos, precisamos levar as compras. – uma mulher o chamou._

_Então o nome dele é Sasuke. Sasuke-kun. Meu Sasuke-kun. O garoto dos olhos mais negros que eu já vi. Quero aqueles olhos sobre mim de novo._

É como se eu fosse pra um Vietnã  
Lutar por algo que não será meu  
A curiosidade de saber  
Quem é você?...

_- Mamãe, você conhece o Sasuke-kun? – perguntei a minha mãe quando já estávamos chegando em casa._

_- Sasuke-kun? Acho que não querida. Não sei de quem você fala. – ela respondeu abrindo a porta._

_- Mamãe! – gritei em desespero e continuei tentando deixar claro o tom de desaprovação na minha voz – Sasuke-kun é o garoto do mercado, dos olhos negros._

_Ela pareceu se divertir com isso, o que me deixou ainda mais alarmada._

_- Sim, filha. Ele é do clã Uchiha._

_Uchiha? Sasuke Uchiha._

E foi nesse dia no mercado que minha vida foi condenada. Não é um exagero, eu realmente fiquei obcecada naqueles olhos. Os malditos olhos negros do Sasuke...

Dois olhos negros!  
Dois olhos negros!

_Eu podia jurar que havia visto aqueles olhos no parquinho. Eu estava no balanço e de relance os vi, os olhos, me fitando._

_Abandonei o balanço e comecei a procurar por ele. Um pouco distante de mim o vi rindo com alguém que com certeza é seu irmão, tem os mesmos olhos que ele e é tão bonito._

Queria ter coragem de te falar  
Mas qual seria o idioma?  
Congelado em meu próprio frio  
Um pobre coração em chamas...

_Fiquei parada olhando os dois brincarem até que o mais velho me encarou também. A minha reação foi a de qualquer garota que foi flagrada fazendo algo errado, abaixei minha cabeça, corei e queria correr, mas isso eu não consegui._

_E mesmo se tentasse, acho que não seria útil, pois o Itachi – descobri ser o nome dele logo depois – me puxou para ele, não me encheu de perguntas, apenas me ofereceu um sorvete. Eu não recusei e nem aceitei, não consegui dizer nada depois que meus olhos se ligaram aos olhos dele, olhos negros. E mesmo que eu desviasse o olhar ainda teria o Sasuke me observando, olhos negros._

É como se eu fosse um colegial  
Diante da equação  
O quadro, o giz  
A curiosidade do aprendiz  
Diante de você...

_Eu estava entre eles, calada, apenas estudando os movimentos do meu Sasuke-kun. Ganhei um sorvete de morango e ele se tornou o meu preferido quando os dois Uchihas gargalharam me olhando depois que eu distraída acabei sujando uma de minhas bochechas com o sorvete, e o meu Sasuke-kun limpou com o dedo e o levou a boca logo depois. Mas não foi por isso, e sim porque os olhos negros estavam em mim._

Dois olhos negros!  
Dois olhos negros!

E acho que foi exatamente ali que eu enlouqueci. A necessidade de ter aqueles olhos sobre mim sempre.

O ocultismo, o vampirismo  
O voodoo  
O ritual, a dança da chuva  
A ponta do alfinete, o corpo nú  
Os vários olhos da Medusa...

E é engraçado como depois de tanto tempo eu ainda desejo que os olhos dele observem apenas o que eu faço. Que estejam ligados aos meus. Olhos hipnotizantes, meus olhos negros.

É como se estivéssemos ali  
Durante os séculos fazendo amor  
É como se a vida terminasse ali  
No fim do corredor...

É perturbador pensar que agora que eu consegui aqueles olhos, eu estou os expulsando da minha vida. Preciso consertar isto.

Dois olhos negros!  
Dois olhos negros!  
Dois olhos negros!  
Dois olhos negros!


	5. O que você disse que iria ser pra sempre

É isso mesmo o que eu vou fazer? Vou correr mais uma vez atrás daquele Uchiha? Eu definitivamente perdi todo meu amor próprio. Mas de que vale ter orgulho quando o amor está em jogo? Passei anos esperando o Sasuke-kun e agora que ele voltou, admitiu que me ama e que tudo poderia ficar bem, eu simplesmente o esnobei. Espero não ter feito uma besteira irreparável.

Não há como evitar. Eu tentei ficar longe dele, e fiquei... Pelo menos fisicamente já que mentalmente foi uma missão impossível, batalha perdida. Onde quer que eu esteja meus pensamentos acabam sendo direcionados ao Sasuke e seus olhos terrivelmente sedutores. E quando eu dormia, ah, é exatamente ai que as coisas pioram, eu não podia evitar sonhar com ele e nem conseguia controlar a mim nesses sonhos – não que eu tenha realmente tentado não fazer todas aquelas coisas.

Eu tento te esquecer  
Mas tudo que eu escrevo  
É sobre você

Ino havia me dito que se eu conseguisse escrever tudo o que eu sentia em relação ao Sasuke-kun, eu ficaria menos paranoica e pararia de pensar nele. Mas olhando todos esses papéis jogados ao lado da minha cama onde escrevi sobre nossas lembranças, meus sentimentos e tudo o que fosse relacionado a ele, só reflito no quanto aquela porquinha estava enganada.

Mesmo que eu tenha escrito tanta coisa no decorrer desses dias a minha mente continua sendo ocupada com o Sasuke, e nada parece mudar isso.

Eu não posso me enganar  
Fingir que estou bem  
Porque não estou

Eu tentei de todas as maneiras possíveis esquece-lo, magoei pessoas, fiz coisas que eu não gostaria de ter feito. E mesmo assim continuo o amando, se os sentimentos mudam é apenas porque eles cresceram.

Gostaria de tê-lo esquecido, de verdade... No entanto a minha vida parece se encaminhar desde o inicio da minha pequena existência para fazer com que eu pertença a ele. E ultimamente fingir não tem dado nada certo, antes dele voltar para Konoha eu achei que ele já não tinha espaço na minha vida, e quando ele surgiu tudo ficou confuso.

Eu o amo.

Preciso de você  
Preciso de você  
Essa noite

E é justamente por isso que estou saindo de casa pra correr até ele e pedir desculpa por ter sido tão boba a ponto de não aceitar que eu o quero na minha vida ainda mais do que antes. Quando as coisas começaram a ficar tão confusas sobre ele? Antes eu estaria em um dilema diferente, seria "ele me quer?", ao invés de "ele ainda me quer?", talvez seja muita bobagem pensar que ele deixou de me amar porque eu o dispensei, mas não é, estamos falando de Uchiha Sasuke, o Sr. Orgulho.

Ficar aqui pensando na atitude que eu deveria ter tomado não vai mudar o passado, tenho que agir para criar um futuro que eu queira.

Enquanto tentava deixar meu cabelo do melhor jeito possível, escutei batidas na porta e me encaminhei para abri-la ao Naruto, presumi que era ele por habito. Mas assim que abri a porta e pousei meus olhos em uma figura de pele alva que era destacada por olhos e cabelos negros, eu soube que eu era detentora de muita sorte. Porém agora só consigo me perguntar o porquê do Sasuke-kun estar parado a minha porta.

E hoje estou aqui  
Só pra te cobrar  
O que você disse  
Que iria ser pra sempre  
Mas não foi assim  
Agora o que me resta  
Escrever nessa carta  
Pra lembrar

- Boa noite – escutei sua voz soar firme mesmo que os lábios mal houvessem se movido.

E antes que eu pudesse responder algo, precisei desviar dos seus olhos porque minha garganta estava se fechando. E mesmo assim não senti que minha voz sairia segura como eu queria, portanto apenas murmurei.

- Boa. – estava certa sobre a voz, e mesmo que eu tivesse somente sussurrado ela manifestou-se tremula.

- Sakura. – ele disse sem alterar o tom e eu levantei a cabeça para encara-lo. – Será que eu poderia? – finalizou apontando em direção a minha sala.

Consegui me mover para o lado a fim de que ele entrasse em casa. Qual meu problema? Estou ficando tão monossílaba quanto ele. Quando ele passou por mim fui alcançada pelo cheiro tão característico dele, um aroma parecido com sândalo.

Fechei a porta e me virei para ele. Sasuke se encontra sentado confortavelmente na poltrona, possui uma das mãos apoiando o rosto e os olhos me fitam como se eu estivesse sendo avaliada. E se o conhecesse bem como eu julgava que conhecia, eu estou sendo avaliada. O problema disso tudo é que estou sendo intimidada no meu próprio lar.

Ele não parece querer começar uma conversa agora e não vou reclamar disto. Estou surpresa pelo fato dele ter aparecido aqui. Sentei-me no sofá a frente da poltrona que ele ocupava e isto parece ter sido um botão para aciona-lo, pois logo os seus olhos se estreitaram.

- Por que está fazendo isso? – a pergunta me atingiu profundamente, ou talvez a sensação tenha sido maximizada pelos olhos penetrantes em mim.

- Eu... Eu... Sasuke-kun – consegui balbuciar e comecei a me sentir patética.

Ele continuava lá na mesma posição, a única mudança foram os olhos estreitos que continuavam me fitando. Eu estou nervosa e ele está no controle novamente.

- Responda Sakura. – a voz grave e os olhos hipnotizantes. Eu abri a porta para um demônio.

Abri a boca, mas o único som que saiu dela foi algo irreconhecível. Sasuke começou a se levantar da poltrona e agora está sentado ao meu lado no sofá com o braço pela minha costa... Sussurrando.

- Vamos Sakura-chan. Explica o que está acontecendo. – tão perto de mim e eu havia dito que procuraria por ele então não há nada de errado.

- Eu não sei Sasuke-kun, não sei mesmo. Eu achei que eu deveria tirar você da minha vida, mas isso é errado, sei que é errado. Eu te amo.

O braço dele que estava sobre a minha costa me puxou para ele, o Uchiha estava me abraçando. Aquele corpo que eu sempre quis tão perto do meu, aquele aroma de sândalo. Ele me apertava fortemente em seus braços.

- Sakura... Não faça mais isso comigo. Eu achei que você... Eu sei que não te mereço, mas não me deixe. – escutei a voz rouca do Sasuke enquanto ele me apertava ainda mais contra o corpo dele.

Eu passo tanto tempo  
Só te procurando  
Em um outro alguém  
Mas não posso me enganar  
Sinto sua falta  
E ninguém pode ver

Essa confissão do moreno era muito mais do que eu tinha conseguido durante todo nosso tempo juntos antes. Saber do medo que ele tem me perder me enche de alegria, talvez eu seja uma pessoa ruim por gostar que ele esteja aqui me abraçando e frustrado, mas prefiro pensar que é uma espécie de premio porque sofri e esperei tanto por ele.

O Uchiha já não me abraçava, ele estava me observando atentamente e imediatamente penso que ele espera uma resposta pelo que falou.

- Sasuke-kun. – eu comecei tocando levemente o seu rosto, mas ele não fechou os olhos, continuou me encarando – Eu sempre amarei você, não há ninguém que possa me levar, pois o meu coração está com você o tempo todo.

A mão dele retirou a minha de seu rosto, e ele se tornou ameaçador. Depositou uma das mãos e segurou meu rosto com ela.

- E quanto aquela cópia? – seu tom de voz parecia gelado e sua mão apertou meu rosto – Aquele Sai com quem você estava saindo. Até onde as coisas entre vocês avançaram? – ele terminou a pergunta com a voz parecendo um grunhido e com as mãos pressionando ainda mais o meu rosto.

- Sasuke... Está doendo. – eu murmurei.

Ele deu um sorriso maldoso, apertou um pouco mais e depois se afastou de mim suspirando.

- Sai-kun é apenas um amigo. Nós apenas nos ajudávamos.

Preciso de você  
Preciso de você  
Essa noite

Ele não se moveu, não me olhou, apenas grunhia baixinho. Sentei no seu colo e consegui a atenção que eu queria, ele me observava. Aproximei-me e toquei seus lábios com os meus. Sasuke logo reagiu.

Não era um beijo calmo, era exatamente o tipo de beijo que imaginei que viria dele. Quente, faminto e violento. Uma de suas mãos estava apertando minha cintura enquanto a outra estava ocupada demais puxando meus fios rosados, e os seus lábios pareciam punir os meus.

O moreno me jogou no sofá ficando por cima entre as minhas pernas, a mão que anteriormente se encontrava na minha cintura agora estava na minha coxa, e a outra cuidava de conhecer o corpo inteiro. A boca dele já havia passado pelo pescoço e permanecia beijando os ombros. Ele voltou a cabeça para me olhar, deu o seu melhor sorriso malicioso enquanto eu arfava e por fim mordeu meu lábio inferior. Não foi uma mordida leve, foi uma mordida no estilo Sasuke, violenta e com direito a gosto de sangue.

Ele me fitou percebendo que eu não tinha gritado, mas lágrimas se encontravam nos meus olhos. Isso pareceu diverti-lo, ele sorriu, não foi um sorriso maldoso, mas um sorriso de uma criança sapeca.

- Você vai se acostumar. – ele disse e mergulhou a cabeça no meu pescoço – Eu te amo.

E hoje estou aqui  
Só pra te cobrar  
O que você disse  
Que iria ser pra sempre  
Mas não foi assim  
Agora o que me resta  
Escrever nessa carta  
Preciso de você

Fui pega de surpresa, mais uma vez.

- Eu o amo muito Sasuke-kun. – disse com a voz fraca.

Ele levantou o rosto e agora me encara com o seu sorriso malicioso que eu já aprendi a amar.

- Apresente-me o seu quarto e depois você me diz se vale a pena me amar tanto assim.

Aqueles olhos que me encararam na infância, os olhos que me encaram no momento... Eu sempre soube que eles me trariam a felicidade.


End file.
